legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The first season of Legion aired on FX from February 8 to March 27, 2017 and it consisted a total of eight episodes. Synopsis Legion, based on the Marvel Comics by Chris Claremont and Bill Sienkiewicz, is the story of David Haller (Dan Stevens), a troubled young man who may be more than human. Diagnosed as schizophrenic as a child, David has been in and out of psychiatric hospitals for years. Now in his early 30s and institutionalized once again, David loses himself in the rhythm of the structured regimen of life in the hospital: breakfast, lunch, dinner, therapy, medications, sleep. David spends the rest of his time in companionable silence alongside his chatterbox friend Lenny (Aubrey Plaza), a fellow patient whose life-long drug and alcohol addiction has done nothing to quell her boundless optimism that her luck is about to change. The pleasant numbness of David's routine is completely upended with the arrival of a beautiful and troubled new patient named Syd (Rachel Keller). Inexplicably drawn to one another, David and Syd share a startling encounter, after which David must confront the shocking possibility that the voices he hears and the visions he sees may actually be real. A haunted man, David escapes from the hospital and seeks shelter with his sister Amy (Katie Aselton). But Amy's concern for her brother is trumped by her desire to protect the picture perfect suburban life she's built for herself. Eventually, Syd guides David to Melanie Bird (Jean Smart), a nurturing but demanding therapist with a sharp mind and unconventional methods. She and her team of specialists - Ptonomy (Jeremie Harris), Kerry (Amber Midthunder) and Cary (Bill Irwin) - open David's eyes to an extraordinary new world of possibilities. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/legion (June 10, 2017) Cast Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker/Amahl Farouk *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Katie Aselton as Amy Haller *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird Recurring Cast *Jemaine Clement as Oliver Bird *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy *Scott Lawrence as Henry Poole *David Selby as Brubaker Episode list Videos Legion Official Trailer 1 HD An Original Series From FX and Marvel Legion (FX) "Real" Promo HD Legion (FX) "Control" Promo HD Legion (FX) "Evolve" Promo HD Legion (FX) "Sunset" Teaser Promo HD Legion (FX) "Unrestrained" Teaser Promo HD Legion (FX) "What Have You Been Told?" Promo HD - Marvel series Welcome to Summerland – Legion Legion 1x02 Promo "Chapter 2" (HD) This Season On Legion Trailer Legion 1x02 "Chapter 2" Promo 2 HD Dan Stevens, Aubrey Plaza, Jean Smart Legion 1x02 Promo 2 "Chapter 2" (HD) Legion 1x03 Promo "Chapter 3" (HD) Season 1 Episode 3 Promo Legion 1x04 Promo "Chapter 4" (HD) Season 1 Episode 4 Promo Legion 1x05 Promo "Chapter 5" (HD) Season 1 Episode 5 Promo Legion 1x06 Promo "Chapter 6" (HD) Season 1 Episode 6 Promo Legion 1x07 Promo "Chapter 7" (HD) Season 1 Episode 7 Promo Legion 1x08 Promo "Chapter 8" (HD) Season 1 Episode 8 Promo Season Finale Legion Season 1 "Switch" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Aubrey Plaza, Katie Aselton Legion Season 1 "WTF" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Aubrey Plaza, Katie Aselton Legion Season 1 "Danger" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Aubrey Plaza, Katie Aselton Legion Season 1 "Feel" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Mackenzie Gray, Scott Lawrence Legion Season 1 "Real" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Aubrey Plaza, Katie Aselton Legion Season 1 "Normal" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Mackenzie Gray, Scott Lawrence Legion Season 1 "MRI" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Mackenzie Gray, Scott Lawrence Legion Season 1 "Begin" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Mackenzie Gray, Scott Lawrence Legion Season 1 "Sphere Amy" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Mackenzie Gray, Scott Lawrence Legion Season 1 "Sphere David" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Mackenzie Gray, Scott Lawrence Legion Season 1 "Sphere Syd" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Mackenzie Gray, Scott Lawrence Legion Season 1 "Open Your Mind" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Mackenzie Gray, Scott Lawrence LEGION Season 1 Promo '20%' HD FX Marvel Series LEGION Season 1 Promo 'Onion' HD FX Marvel Series LEGION Season 1 Promo 'Origin' HD FX Marvel Series LEGION Season 1 Promo 'Kitchen' HD FX Marvel Series Legion "Inside Season 1" Featurette HD Dan Stevens, Mackenzie Gray, Scott Lawrence Legion Season 1 "Love at First Sight" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Mackenzie Gray, Scott Lawrence Legion Season 1 "Demons" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Mackenzie Gray, Scott Lawrence Legion Season 1 "Powerful" Promo HD Dan Stevens, Mackenzie Gray, Scott Lawrence Legion Season 1 Recap (HD)-0 References Category:Season 1